


Mend Your Broken Heart

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst soon, Bunker Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Post Season 5 Included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kabby One-Shots





	1. For Abby

**Author's Note:**

> Kabby Season 6 AU set one year after they step foot on the new planet. They found a suitable place to build Marcus’ settlement.

It’s been one full year since they woke up from their 125 year long nap. Their new planet is finally starting to look like home.

Abby hears a soft knock on her office door and opens it to be greeted by her partner of seven years.

“I have something to show you,” comes Marcus’ voice. She feels a hand wrap around her own and she intertwines their fingers together.

“Marcus, I’m working, we barely got this place functioning and I-“ He cuts her protests short.

“And as soon as I show you this, you can get back to it, just... please.” Marcus gives her a pleading look which is returned with a smirk and then a look that seems an awful lot like lead the way.

He leads her out of the medical center and through the village that is nearly complete. People have started moving into the houses built from the ground up. They won’t be having to sleep in tents much longer.

As they pass by their tent, Abby gives Marcus a quizzical look. He feels her slowing down so he gives her hand a gentle squeeze and says they’re almost there.

Marcus stops in front of Abby, as if to block her view, he takes the hand that was holding hers and wraps it around her shoulders as he steps out of the way.

Her gaze settles upon a small house, with an intake of breath, “Marcus...” She steps out of his embrace and starts to walk towards the house. She extends a hand out to the little plaque above the door and runs her fingers over the brown piece of wood. Carved in Marcus’ unmistakable writing is the name Kane.

Marcus is walking over to her and starts to tense up when he realizes what she’s looking at.

“If you don’t want.. I mean, I can always-“ She stops his uncertainty and wraps her arms around him.

“Marcus, I love it. I love you.” She leans her head back to look at him with a beaming smile on her face. This is the first time she’s truly been happy in a long time.

He leans down to press a chaste kiss on her lips, “let me show you the inside then, love.” He breaks away from Abby and holds the door open for her.

Abby’s eyes widen in amazement. Her entire life she has been used to the dull, grey walls of the ark and the bunker. Sure, she got a taste of color in Shallow Valley when she lived at a place called the “gas station,” but it wasn’t the same. The constant threat of war and death always around the corner, but now she can look forward to always ending the day here, with Marcus. In peace.


	2. This Burning World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Abby had been at Arkadia when Ilian sets it on fire in 4x05?

Marcus was on his knees next to Monty surrounded by Azgeda warriors when he heard the blast. A couple seconds later he could see smoke filling the air in the direction of the place that would save a hundred people.

A crackle came through the radio and Roan’s voice came to life ordering his men to release the hostages and march to Arkadia.

Kane made his trek back, catching up to Clarke, Bellamy, Echo, and Roan along the way. He only had one thing on his mind, one person to be exact. Abby.

He jogs through the gates, frantic eyes searching for the brown-haired doctor that he loves. He starts heading towards the front of the ship, praying that she’s already made it out of there, but knowing her she’s probably making sure everyone else is out safely first.

Marcus spots a figure coughing while exiting the ship. It’s Abby. He runs over just in time to catch her in his arms as she stumbles forward. In between coughs she tries to say his name.

“Come on, we need to get you away from here,” Marcus says as he drapes her arm behind his neck and bends down to wrap his other arm around her waist to keep her upright.

They are far enough away from the burning structure as it starts to collapse in on itself. Abby is attempting to control her breathing from the smoke she had inhaled. She presses her back against Marcus’ chest and he settles one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. They stand in silence as they watch the destruction of the place that was supposed to save them.

She’ll be having to go to Becca’s lab sooner than she thought to work out the nightblood solution. The fate of the human race now depends on her. She can feel her legs starting to give out at the thought of not being able to save everyone. She turns around and clings to Marcus like he is the last thing tethering her to this world.

“Shhh it’s okay, it’ll all work out. You’re okay,” He tries to say anything he can to calm her down. He knows what she’s feeling, understands it all. Back on the Ark, he always felt as if the human race depended on the decisions he made, it’s why he followed the law so strictly.

He remembers after the culling, the comfort he felt from his mother. It was the only thing that kept him afloat. He tightens his arms around Abby, trying to give her the same feeling that Vera gave him a little under a year ago. She wasn’t alone, she never would be.

They stand there embraced in each other as the home they have always known continues to burn before them. Marcus thinks about how this world they crashed onto continuously gives them obstacles but he knows they’ll always get through it, as long as they’re together.

He presses a kiss to the side of her head and whispers “I love you” into her hair. Three words he’s been trying to say ever since she saved him from the missile that hit TonDc.


	3. See You Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a month since they’ve had an actual conversation & he knows she’s been avoiding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA, 5x02 basically ceases to exist because in this fic, Kara never takes over the hydro farm and Kane never hears Clarke outside the bunker.

Being the only two doctors in the bunker, Abby and Jackson get their own bunk room together with two beds but Abby mostly spends her time alone since Jackson chooses to sleep with the rest of Skaikru because that’s where Nate is.

Abby is used to the lonely silence. She hasn’t shared a bed, let alone a room with Marcus for over a few months. He was in Polis, she was in Arkadia, and then traveled to Becca’s lab to work out the nightblood solution. And now, well now she doesn’t even talk to him. It’s not like she couldn’t talk to him, she could, she knows she could but instead she pushed him away after he saved her against her wishes. Truth is, she misses him, she just doesn’t know if she’s ready to forgive him quite yet.

On the other side of the bunker, Marcus is in the cafeteria. He’s used to seeing Abby eating with Jackson and Nate but as he passes by their table there’s no sign of her. He figures she probably wasn’t feeling up to make the trek across the bunker considering she had only recently taken the ice bath to fix her brain.

He walks up to the counter and grabs two trays, a grounder woman monitoring how much people get stops him with some broken English but still manages to get her point across.

“It’s for my...” He lets his sentence fall and shakes his head. “It’s for the doctor, Abby. She isn’t feeling well.”

The grounder woman blankly stares down at the trays as if she’s tying to process the words he said. She lifts her eyes to meet his and nods her head. “Of course,” as she fills both trays up with the correct portion size.

Abby hears a quiet knock at her door, she figures it’s probably Jackson because he’s always forgetting something.

She opens the door while saying, “Let me guess, you forgot your...” her sentence trails off as she sees not her medical assistant, but the last person she had been expecting. Confusion lacing her tone she whispers, “Marcus?”

“I brought you today’s rations,” He says while extending the tray out to her. She takes it but doesn’t give a response, he tries another approach.

“How are you feeling?” He softly asks, genuinely concerned for her wellbeing.

“Fine,” was her one word reply as she moves away from the door.

“Can we talk?” She has her back facing him as she’s setting the tray down on the table. At the sound of his voice she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She can’t have this conversation right now. She misses him, but she isn’t ready. Turning around she shakes her head, explaining to him that she has papers to get together for some of her patients, which was true for the most part but it could’ve waited another day or two.

“Thank you for the food,” She starts walking back to the door. Marcus nods his head and looks down at the ground while asking, “How long?”

Not getting a response he lifts his head up to be greeted by a confused expression on her face.

“You’ve been avoiding me and... I know I went against what you asked of me. Abby I couldn’t do it.” Marcus says as a wave of sadness passes over his face but it’s gone as soon as it came.

“As you’ve said before,” comes Abby’s reply, slightly cold from the reminder of what he did.

He takes a step forward, sets his tray on the stand near the door, and places his now free hands on her shoulders. He dips his head down so he can look at her, “Abby, I love you.” She bites down on her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“I love you too, I just- I need some time” her voice slighting breaking when she reciprocates his feelings for the first time since he closed the bunker door. Taking a few steps back he nods his head.

“See you around?” He says in a more hopeful tone than before while picking his rations back up.

She nods her head. With a small smile, she confirms, “See you around.”


End file.
